<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бытовой мазохизм by KiSHka_mad_anime_man</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566409">Бытовой мазохизм</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man'>KiSHka_mad_anime_man</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Routine, Tokyo Ghoul: re</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хайсе всегда было интересно, почему Арима почти не пьёт кофе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arima Kishou/Sasaki Haise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бытовой мазохизм</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Квартира Аримы Кишо, располагавшаяся в многоэтажном доме неподалёку от офиса CCG, обычно выглядела так, словно в неё въехали не меньше недели назад. Достаточно, но весьма непритязательно мебелированная, она была лишена от мелких житейских мелочей вроде лежащего на диване пульта от музыкального центра или кондиционера, едва заметного кругляшка от кружки на журнальном столике, царапин или следов высохших капель на дверце шкафчика в ванной. Что-то подобное — а ещё вещи на полу, съехавшие со своего места тумбочка или стол, в кои-то веки испачканная сковородка — появлялось здесь только вечероутром, когда в квартиру забредал один определённый гость.</p><p>Хайсе любил шутить по этому поводу и часто говорил, что, хоть стены этой квартиры, вопреки известному фразеологизму неизвестного происхождения, помнить ничего не хотят, он очень постарается сделать так, чтобы они запомнили его. А ещё Хайсе очень любил один кухонный шкафчик, в котором стояли маленькие пузатые баночки с герметичными стеклянными крышками: в них хранились кофейные зёрна. Разной степени обжарки, расставленные строго от крепких сортов к мягким; среди них была даже парочка десертных — к сожалению, не слишком оценённых его вкусовыми рецепторами. По утрам, в зависимости от настроения, Хайсе подолгу выбирал себе "завтрак" — или, напротив, хватал баночку наугад (спустя много раз — с закрытыми глазами). Полкой выше стояла миниатюрная ручная кофемолка, которая уютно жужжала и хрустела, пока он крутил ручку. Арима заваривал себе чай и накладывал непостижимым образом приготовленный Хайсе завтрак, исподтишка поглядывая на него, безмятежно занимающегося странно-домашним делом. Хайсе всегда предлагал заварить кофе на двоих, но Арима обычно отказывался; он присоединялся к "ритуалу кофепития" лишь несколько раз — когда Хайсе делал вид, что случайно намолол и заварил слишком много для себя одного. Арима, в отличие от него, щедро разбавлял напиток молоком или сливками, но эффект единения за столом от этого ничуть не пропадал. Утро становилось ещё уютнее — хоть уже через пару дней оно и начинало казаться далёким и слишком счастливым сном.</p><p>По мере того, как медленно отпадала необходимость контролировать Хайсе постоянно, в офисе и даже на заданиях они виделись всё реже, домашнее утреннее тепло становилось особенно ценным. Конечно, Хайсе было приятно проводить обеденные перерывы в полуформальной обстановке с Мадо-сан, но — особенно когда очень уж долго не удавалось побывать в странной необжитой квартире — даже самый приятный и отвлечённый разговор с Мадо-сан было глупо сравнивать с одним из кофе-чаепитий. Но иногда и такой разговор мог добавить уюта воспоминаниям.</p><p> </p><p>— …всегда было интересно, как формируются вкусовые предпочтения, — вещал Хайсе, бегло оглядывая сотрудников за соседними столиками. — Вот, например, чай и кофе. Кто-то пьёт и то, и другое, а кто-то, как правило, что-то одно и очень редко — другое. И если у человека есть постоянный выбор и ему не противен конкретно чай или конкретно кофе, то как он этот выбор делает?</p><p>Акира будничным движением выдавливала ложкой сок из плавающего в чашке лимона:</p><p>— Если мне нужно утолить жажду, я пью чай. Если мне нужно взбодриться или хочется разнообразия, я выбираю кофе. Никогда не интересовалась, но, полагаю, у большинства происходит примерно так же.</p><p>Ответ был вполне логичен — как, впрочем, большинство её ответов.</p><p>— Ну, взять, к примеру, Ариму-сана. Он к кофе практически не притрагивается, но…</p><p>— Мне кажется, человек с аллергией — плохой пример в вопросах выбора. — Акира отпила немного, но, решив, что чай ещё недостаточно остыл, поставила чашку обратно на блюдце, легонько звякнув ложкой.</p><p>Хайсе ненадолго потерял дар речи и замер с поднятой чашкой сам.</p><p>— ...что?</p><p>— Что? — Акира недоумённо подняла бровь.</p><p>— Но чай же он пьёт. — Помолчав немного и тоже поставив чашку обратно, Хайсе добавил: — Кофеин.</p><p>— А-а. Я плохо помню подробности, но это не из-за кофеина; из-за чего-то другого. Кажется, ещё яблоки нельзя — меня в своё время именно они удивили. Аллергии на что только не бывает. Жутко неудобно, наверно.</p><p>— …и не говорите.</p><p> </p><p>Спустя несколько месяцев как Хайсе перестал настаивать на том, чтобы Арима составил компанию в утреннем кофепитии, тот однажды попросил заварить ему кофе сам.</p><p>Хайсе снял с полочки пузатую банку, в которой были самые прожаренные зёрна, и засыпал в кофемолку. За мерным жужжанием механизма почему-то подумалось, что, пожалуй, хорошо, что Арима-сан не увлекается готовкой. Иначе их уютные завтраки могли бы превратиться во что-то очень, очень странное.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>В фике речь идёт об аллергии на хлорогеновую кислоту. Содержится в кофе, яблоках, артишоках, цикории, семенах подсолнечника и в некоторых других продуктах. Наибольшая концентрация кислоты — в зелёном кофе, но, насколько я понял, уменьшается она при термической обработке: чем сильней обжарка зёрен, тем кислоты меньше.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>